Switched
by GleekyLittleDirectioner
Summary: What if the roles were reversed? Serena was never sick and Emily was never the yellow ranger? How would their lives change?


**Disclaimer: Hey…**

**So, in this story, Serena never got sick and Emily never was the yellow ranger. **

**Ages:**

**Serena- 25**

**Jayden- 24**

**Antonio- 24**

**Kevin- 23**

**Mia- 22**

**Mike- 22**

**Emily- 22**

**Here we go !**

* * *

_"Serena, the time has come. You must take the place of the yellow ranger. The call has been summoned. A black Shiba car will come pick you up in 5 minutes." Serena's mother said._

"_Can I say goodbye to Emily?" 23 year old Serena asked. Her mother nodded._

_Serena went upstairs to Emily's bedroom._

"_You're leaving, aren't you?" 20 year old Emily asked._

"_Afraid so. Don't worry, sis. We'll skype or something." Serena said hopefully, sitting on the bed beside Emily. _

_Emily shrugged. "I'll miss you so much, Serena" _

"_I'll miss you too, Emily" Serena said, hugging her sister._

_That's when they heard the shiba car honk._

_Serena released and headed for the door. Just as she put one foot out the door, emily called her name._

"_Serena?" emily asked._

"_Yeah, em." Serena said, turning to emily._

"_Promise me something?" Emily asked. Serena nodded. "Promise me when you beat Xandred you'll come here and bring all your team so I can meet them?"_

_Serena chuckled and nodded. "Sure thing, Emmy. I love you" With that, Serena was gone for two years._

* * *

25 five year old Serena was now in the moment of life and death. Her and the team were fighting Xandred and he was close to winning.

"Foolish rangers! You'll never beat me!" Xandred laughed.

"Jayden, now!" Serena yelled to Jayden. Jayden nodded. While Xandred's back was turned, Jayden did the sealing symbol and Xandred, every nighlock, and the whole netherworld was sealed away permanently, never to rise again. The clouds dissapeared and the sun came out, the fire ran out and everything was back to normal. The rangers demorphed.

"We…did it." Antonio said.

"It's over." Mike said.

"Well, now what?" Kevin asked.

"We go to the Shiba house. Celebrate." Jayden said.

At the shiba house, everyone was so happy. The war was done, the world was safe again thanks to them.

"Well, you all better get packing. You leave tomorrow." Jayden said.

Everyone nodded sadly.

Serena's head shot up. "The promise" she whispered, still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Promise?" Mia questioned.

"I made a promise to Emily" Serena said. She talked about Emily all the time. But she never got the chance to show them any pictures, so they didn't know what she looked like.

"What was it?" Kevin asked.

"She wanted me to bring all of you over to our house so she could meet you guys." Serena said, as she and everyone chuckled.

"Then it's settled. We're going to Serena's house tomorrow." Ji said. He wanted to meet Emily too. She sounded inspiring to him.

"How old's Emily now?" Antonio asked.

"She's 22." Serena answered.

"She's older than I thought she'd be." Kevin said.

"Whatever, stick in the mud. Rest up, my sister's gonna tire you out tomorrow." Serena teased.

The next day, everyone was packed. They were all moving out of their parent's house and bought apartements in the country, so they were all 5 minutes away from eachother. Literally.

They were in Serena's front yard, ready to go and meet Emily.

"Let's go" Serena said as they all went inside into the living room, where Serena's parents greeted them all, and welcomed Serena home, then went upstairs, and called down Emily.

"Are you guys excited to meet her?" Serena asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Mike said.

"Don't worry. You guys will love her. Everyone does." Serena said.

Just then, Emily came in, smiling. She was wearing high black wedges, dark blue skinny jeans, and a black camisole with a gray flowy cardigan, hair normally curly.

"SERENA!" Emily exclaimed hugging her sister tight.

"Emmy! I missed you so so much!" Serena said. She let go, then Emily turned and saw Serena's team.

"Is this your team?" Emily asked.

"Yup! Sure is! That's Mia, Antonio, Kevin, Mike and Jayden" Serena said. She studied everyone's reactions to Emily.

Mia was smiling, thinking she could be best friends with her.

Antonio was calm, happy to meet Emily.

Kevin was trying to study what Emily was thinking, but then smiled acceptingly.

Mike was calm like Antonio, wanting to get to know her.

Jayden was like Mike and Antonio.

Then Serena looked to Emily, trying to see what she thought of them.

Emily thought her and Mia would be the best of friends in the matter of days.

She thought Antonio would be a great friend to her.

She thought Kevin could be her 'big brother'.

She thought Mike was really hot, and wanted to get to know him more.

And she thought Jayden was tall and handsome.

"…Okay, guys, why don't you guys get to know Emily better? I'm gonna go unpack." Serena said, leaving.

Everyone took a seat. Mike, Antonio and Kevin on the couch, Mia on a chair, Jayden on a chair and Emily on a sofa.

"So, Emily, are you in university?" Mia asked.

"I just graduated a year ago. I graduated at 21 because I have a birthday in December." Emily replied. Everyone nodded.

"What are you good at?" Kevin asked. All the rangers rolled their eyes. Of course Kevin would ask that.

"Umm, well, I'm a professional cheerleader, I got a scholarship for it, I do gymnastics, and I play the flute." Emily replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mia asked. Jayden and Mike were secretly hoping the answer was no.

"No. I'm hoping to find my prince charming soon." Emily said, quickly glancing at Jayden and Mike , who were relieved to hear she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Good to know." Mia smiled.

"Enough about me. I wanna know you guys better. So, what position does my sister stand in for you guys?" Emily asked.

"She's all of our big sisters in the Shiba house" Antonio said.

"Oh. Does she ever talk about me?" Emily asked, kinda curious.

"Oh, all the time! She talks about your talents, stories of you guys growing up, she talked about how pretty you looked on graduation and prom, and how every boy in this town is basically dreaming of being with you" Mike said. He had to admit, Emily was gorgeous. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance…

"Oh my." Emily flushed red. Truth was, she liked both Mike and Jayden, she couldn't decide who she liked more, though.

"Don't be embarrassed, Emily. It just shows how much she loves you" Mia smiled.

"Right. So, uh, are any of you boys dating Mia?" Emily asked.

"I am" Kevin smirked proudly.

"Oh, cool." Emily nodded.

"So, uh… maybe all of us can hang out sometime? Get to know you better?" Antonio suggested.

Emily nodded, then turned to Jayden. "Hey, um, you okay?" He hasn't said a single word.

Jayden looked up. "Yeah, just…thinking."

"Ugh. Don't mind him, he can never have fun" Mia rolled her eyes.

Emily giggled. Serena then came back and sat beside Emily.

"Hey, you guys getting to know my sister?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. Was she like, the town's favourite person?" Mike asked.

"Oh, totally! Top student, great grades, super popular, my little sister's a star! You know she can sing?" Serena started.

"SERENA!" Emily yelled.

"Just saying." Serena muttered.

**Well? You guys like? Okay, tell me in a REVIEW please? Peace out, my friends!**

**SAMURAI RANGERS, VICTORY IS OURS.**

**-JemilyAndMemilyRock13**

**~Ciao!**


End file.
